


Reflecting Ecstasy

by MerthurAllure (Kirbymatsu)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Merlin (Merlin), Dom/sub Undertones, Friends With Benefits, Fuckbuddies, M/M, Mirror Sex, Nude Photos, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Esteem Issues, fwb to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29101104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirbymatsu/pseuds/MerthurAllure
Summary: Merlin knows his inner worth, but he still fails to recognize his outer beauty. Arthur is determined to change that.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 162
Collections: Merlin Bingo, The Melee Challenge





	Reflecting Ecstasy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second fic for the Merlin Fic Book Club server melee, for the prompt: mirror
> 
> And also my first bingo fill for the square “fingering”

Merlin and Arthur had been flatmates for several months now, and since they’d started hooking up Merlin spent a lot of time in Arthur’s room. If he was being honest, he was in there much more often than his own room. So when he went straight to Arthur’s bed after getting home one day, he immediately noticed the huge mirror hung on the wall beside it. 

He asked Arthur about it when he came out of the loo. Arthur’s only response was “Take your clothes off and I’ll show you.” 

Merlin looked at him suspiciously, but Arthur’s commanding tone left no room for debate. He removed his clothes and had to suppress a shiver at the feeling of Arthur’s eyes intently focused on his every move. When he was completely nude, he looked at Arthur questioningly. 

Arthur didn’t say anything, just gently pushed Merlin onto the bed and turned his head to face the mirror. Merlin blushed at the sight of his naked body in the reflection. 

“I want you to see what I see Merlin.” 

Merlin bit his lip and turned back to Arthur, who kissed him softly before continuing in a low voice.

“I’m tired of hearing you make negative comments about the way you look. You’re beautiful, especially when you’re naked and writhing beneath me.” 

He gripped Merlin’s cock, making him gasp as he stroked it to full hardness. 

“I need you to see what you look like when I take you apart.” 

“Okay” Merlin breathed.

Arthur gave him a wicked grin and began kissing down his chest. The hair on Merlin’s chest and stomach was always his favorite so he took his time appreciating it. He licked each of Merlin’s nipples in turn before descending to his navel and leaving wet kisses all down his favorite happy trail. 

Merlin’s breath hitched when Arthur finally got to his cock, and he tangled his fingers in Arthur’s hair as Arthur wrapped his lips around the head. 

Arthur let Merlin’s cock slide deep into his throat and moaned around it. He didn’t keep it in for long, giving it a lick as it slipped out of his lips, and moving to mouth at Merlin’s balls. 

Merlin grit his teeth and tugged on Arthur’s hair as he felt his tongue exploring even lower. He was a bit nervous since he’d never had a tongue in his arse before, but it felt amazing and he found himself struggling not to push back on it too much. He moaned loudly when it fully breached him and he heard Arthur groan before adding a finger in as well. 

Arthur thrust his tongue in a few more times, then removed it to add a second finger. 

“So beautiful Merlin. Let’s get you on your hands and knees so you can see yeah?” 

Merlin nodded as he felt the fingers leave his hole, letting Arthur manhandle him into the better position. He watched in the mirror as Arthur grabbed the lube and spread some on his fingers. 

“Look how perfectly you stretch for me” Arthur purred as he pushed two slick fingers deep inside. He twisted them around and scissored them as Merlin panted and closed his eyes. 

Arthur used his free hand to roughly squeeze Merlin’s arse cheek and leaned over him to whisper in his ear, “Keep your eyes open Merlin.” 

Merlin shuddered at the command and did as he was told, watching the fingers disappearing into him when Arthur moved to give him a better view. His neck would definitely be sore after this, but he couldn’t disappoint Arthur and he was actually enjoying the show much more than he thought he would. 

“This is one of my favorite parts,” Arthur groaned, staring at Merlin’s face in the mirror. 

A loud moan fell from Merlin’s lips as Arthur’s fingers pressed against his prostate. 

“See how all your muscles tense? And your spine curves just the slightest bit?” Arthur marveled, licking his lips and running the fingers of his other hand up Merlin’s back. 

Merlin pushed his arse back, silently begging for more. He sobbed gratefully when Arthur started fucking his fingers into him with intent. 

“God, and all the noises you make as well.” Arthur added, voice thick with arousal as he palmed himself through his trousers. “There’s a reason I only fuck you, Merlin. You’ve ruined me for anyone else.” 

Merlin whined at the words. His cock was rock hard and aching, dripping precum onto the sheets below him. He desperately needed to cum so he gave in and begged aloud. 

“Arthur, please” he gasped and whimpered as Arthur continued the assault on his prostate. 

“What do you need, Merlin? Tell me.” 

Merlin rocked back on Arthur’s fingers with every thrust, trying to take them in as deep as possible. He had to take a few slow breaths and focus before he could speak again. 

“Please, touch me. I need to cum, Arthur,  _ please _ .” 

Arthur growled and leaned forward again, nipping at Merlin’s shoulder as he reached around to grasp his cock. 

The fingers in Merlin’s arse faltered a bit, but the strong hand roughly stroking him more than made up for it. He watched Arthur rutting against the back of his thigh, felt his cock hard and wet through his trousers. The fact that Arthur truly was getting off on this made it all the more erotic. Merlin knew his orgasm was fast approaching. 

“Gonna cum,” he warned Arthur after a few more increasingly erratic movements. 

“Yes, cum for me Merlin”, Arthur groaned, sounding absolutely wrecked. 

Merlin’s body reacted to the demand almost instantly. His cock pulsed in Arthur’s grip, shooting thick ropes of his seed all over the bed. 

Arthur’s breath shuddered as he gave Merlin’s cock a few final pulls. He kissed the back of Merlin’s neck and gently pulled his fingers out. Quickly moving to unbutton his fly, he released Merlin and used his soiled hand to strip his own cock. Merlin’s cum made it an easy slide, and it only took a few strokes before Arthur was crying out and spilling his own release down Merlin’s backside. 

Merlin stayed on his hands and knees, but finally let his head drop to the pillows as he caught his breath. He heard Arthur sigh, and then the rustling of clothes behind him, but was too exhausted to look. 

“Would it— would it be alright if I took a photo? Just for me, no one else would see it.” Arthur asked, his voice gravelly. 

The mere thought sent a new wave of arousal through Merlin and his dick twitched, too tired to stiffen up again but definitely interested. 

“Yeah, just hurry before my knees give out” Merlin chuckled breathlessly. He waited until he heard a few clicks of Arthur’s phone, then let his body collapse to the bed, hearing a couple more before Arthur kissed his shoulder. 

Arthur tossed his phone onto his desk and grabbed a flannel out of one of his drawers. He gently wiped the mess off of Merlin’s back, then shucked off his clothes and laid beside him. 

Merlin rolled over to face him and smiled sleepily.

“Did you really mean what you said, about only fucking me?” 

Arthur blushed and looked away. 

“I mean, yes? It’s true, but you’re not obligated to feel the same or anything. We can still keep this as casual as you want.” 

“No, I do feel the same. I don’t want anyone else Arthur, I only want you.” Merlin placed a gentle hand on Arthur’s cheek and rubbed their noses together. 

Arthur smiled brightly, feeling a warm flutter in his chest. 

“I suppose that makes us a bit more than just friends with benefits.” 

Merlin grinned back at him before replying, “I guess it does.”


End file.
